A Light Gone Out
by I Know I'm A Dreamer
Summary: A girl's parents died in a car crash. Now she's raising her sister while she and her brother work. She just so happens to go to Kisa's school . . .
1. Chapter 1

_A Light Gone Out_

_Prologue_

_A car slowed to a stop at a light, and another screeches in. They collide, and smoke rises up. Everything around them freezes, and a few quick-witted people call the ambulance._

Chapter 1.

Kisa's Pov

"Onee-chan," She was at the stove stirring a pot. "Yes Kisa?" She looked at me and smiled. "There was a new girl at school today." "Did you become her friend Kisa-san." "No, one-chan. She was in none of my classes. I saw her outside school. She looked really young and-" I hesitated "old at the same time." "What?" Then Hiro-san came in, followed by Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. "What're you talking about?" Hiro-san asked. "The new girl we saw today, Hiro." "Oh yeah, the weird looking one." Yuki-kun asked "What did she look like?" He looked at us. Kyo-kun was looking through the fridge. "She had short dark brown hair that accented her face(a.n. it was past the shoulders but shorter as it went back). There were bits of red in it in the sunlight. Her face was peach-like, with pink cheeks. Her top lip was too full for the bottom, and her nose was normal-ish. Her eyebrows were slightly arched, and there were a few birthmarks around her face. There was a blue hair tye on her wrist." I said, suddenly shy for talking so much. Then Hiro spoke "Kisa felt comfortable around her but . . . Her large, milk chocolate eyes. They looked like a light gone out."


	2. Chapter 2

A Light Gone Out

Chapter 2

I ran to Onee-chan after school ended. She, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun were here to see what the girl looked like. Hiro-san followed me. We watched as she exited the building, head down like before, not talking to anyone. "She does look different. But not strange, more . . . exotic." Yuki-kun said after finding a word. "Why is she wearing boys uniform?" Kyo-kun asked. "We heard she hates skirts and stuff like that. Besides, she's a top student. They leave her alone as long as it's part of dress code." She was walking in our direction, her hair still forward covering her face. As she passed us we saw her neck. All of her skin had an olive tone tinge to it. It wasn't big, but it was still noticeable. We saw she had those American shoes, Converse. They were beat up and black. I saw close up that her hair tye had small bits of silver on it. She kept walking, and went into an elementary school close to here. We walked back to Uncle Shigure-san's house silently.

Maya's Pov

I walked Noemi to the house, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and had her do her homework on the table while I started cleaning. When I finished I started dinner, my eyes watered as I remembered my mother cooking all the time. "Mommy I miss you." I whispered before chopping up the poor chicken and stirring the spaghetti in the pot. When I finished cooking I grabbed two plates. I served Noemi a little more than me, we both had cheese on them. I put them at the table and served us both some milk. Noemi didn't like milk much, but I kept having her drink it. We said our thanks before eating. "When's Danny coming home?" Noemi asked. "Around eleven, past your bedtime." I gave her nose a kiss and when we both finished collected the plates and washed them. I washed my hands, and had Noemi brush her teeth and wash her face before brushin and braiding her hair. When she was in her pajama's I had her pray then tucked her in. I made sure her night light was still on before going to my room. I put my pajama's on and climbed into bed, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A Light Gone Out

Chapter 3

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Tohru pleaded. She, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were all at his house. "Why should we do something for her? She has nothing to do with us. She hasn't done anything for us." "I'm sorry Tohru, but it seems Kyo is right. We can't help her. Besides, the curse could be revealed." Tohru looked down. "Tohru . . . ?" A miserable aura was around her. "I'm sorry." She was still looking down. "You've done so much for me, and now here I am, pestering you. Please forgive me." She ran up the stairs quickly. Shigure sighed before saying "Well that went well." Kyo bristled "Why should we help that girl anyways?" "Well she does resemble Miss Honda's story." Kyo's cat ears flattened.

"Really! We can help! Oh, thank you!" Tohru said the next morning at breakfast, hugging Yuki. *poof*

"I'm so sorry Yuki!" "It's quite alright Miss Honda. I'm the one with the curse." Tohru clapped her hands happily. "I'm so happy! We'll get to help Maya-chan!" Kyo watched uncertainly, so his face was mad.

"They're going to the public library! Let's follow!" Torhu said. Yuki put on a coat while Kyo grabbed his jacket, and together they went to the public library.


	4. Chapter 4

A Light Gone Out

Chapter 4.

(No/3rd Pov)

They sat down at a table and pulled out newspapers and records of Maya and her family. There were no records of them before the accident, except for them coming from America and them being Latin.

Kyo was getting frustrated at not finding anything, and had been about to pop, when Maya and her siblings walked in. "Look Maya, it's books! You love reading, remember!" The youngest one, Noemi told Maya. Maya blankly stared at nothing. "Danny, what's wrong with Maya?" The oldest, Danny, ruffled his little sisters head as he knelt in front of her. "Maya doesn't remember herself right now Noemi. We have to do our best until the true Maya comes home." Tohru started crying silently as she saw Maya gently lead Noemi to the children's section. The brother followed. The youngest one, who was nine while Maya was twelve, happily started getting Erec Rex and Magic Tree House books. "I didn't know they had these in Japan too!" She told the brother as he used Noemi's library card.

Maya shuffled along, and Tohru, Yuki and Kyo saw her eyes. Something small, _very_ small, in them was screaming for help. Then that small light disappeared. Maya followed her siblings out the door.

"She's trying to come back, but something won't let her." Yuki said, pondering. "I wonder what t is."


	5. Chapter 5

A Light Gone Out

Chapter 5.

In Maya's Head

_"Let me come back!" I shouted, pounding in the thick glass walls. "Why? Your parents probably didn't try hard enough to come back because they'd have to deal with you." "That's not true you f****n b***h!" "Too bad." She said. "Besides, everyone's happier with me there. I do all the chores, I'm polite, I don't have a temper . . . I'm everything you're not." "You have no personality! You're blank! You have no point in existing!" "I'm still better than you." She said, smiling sweetly. It was a fake, coy, syrupy expression I never wanted to see on my face again. "Everyone knows it's not really me! They don't like you! You'll never have an actual chance in the real world!" I shouted at her. A hairline of a crack appeared high above me on the thick, missile-proof walls. It quickly disappeared though. "And what have they done to get you back hmm? They're stupid, thinking you'll come back on your own, thinking you WANT to be here to recover." "You little cunt!" I shouted, banging my fist on the walls. She just smirked and vanished. I kept pounding away, my voice echoing inside the glass walls._


	6. Chapter 6

Gome'nasai, but I don't know how else to do this so this'll probably be the ending.

A Light Gone Out

Chapter 6.

Tohru had accidentally tripped into Kyo's arms. It seemed like no one was around at first, as Kyo shouted.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, repeatedly bowing her head. However, as she did that she saw Maya standing there. She froze.

The others looked.

Tears streamed from the empty eyes.

"_I'm so sorry Maya. I just wanted to live."_ _I'm sorry too. I'm the one that killed you, remember?" "It's not your fault. It was our destiny."_

Maya turned tail and ran, the tears flowing freely.

Before she ran, they saw light flare brightly in her eyes. They were filled with intelligence, personality and life.

Her hair was growing impossibly fast, getting somewhat lighter and very wavy. Earrings she loved-they're from her grandma after all-that hadn't been worn since the accident glinted.

The next day in the paper showed that the parents who died were discovered alive. They hadn't been able to find the bodies after all, but how they were alive after such a wreck was a mystery.

A shot of the happy family was shown, their arms all around each other. Maya was half smirking half smiling, her eyes dancing-they were a different color now, more honey brown than milk chocolate-saying, _I know something you don't._

A.N. Once again, I apologize for how badly written this chapter is.


	7. EPILOGUE

A Light Gone Out

Epilogue

Tohru was with Yuki, Machi, Kyo, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro. They were out at a cafe to get together and talk about old times. Machi had eventually been filled in about the now broken curse.

They were sitting at a table outside, Tohru half-watching the people go by, when she saw someone. A very familiar someone, who she couldn't seem to remember. This someone was older than she was, and the person she resembled had been Kisa's age. "Onee-chan? Who're you looking . . ." Kisa trailed off as she saw the person looking at a watch on her wrist. She was also wearing a men's suit.

"Maya-san!" Tohru called. The female looked, a surprised expression coming over her face. She snapped her fingers

"You're . . . Tohru!" She said, recognition coming into her eyes. "Miss Maya, a pleasure to see you again." Yuki said politely. "Liar."

"Excuse me?" "It's in your eyes. You're just being polite." Maya said, looking at her watch again. "Miss Maya, look out!"

Maya grabbed the tonfa and flipped herself over it. Her arms wrapped around the man armed with them.

"Hey, Kyoya."

"Y-you got married? To _him?_" "I-I'm sure he has good qualities." "I love him very much. So much it hurts sometimes, Tohru." "Why?" "Because another me knows about Hibari Kyoya, yet she lives in a world where he doesn't exist. And she doesn't have a way out, except for death and complete insanity. She's insane enough as it is."

I, the girl that me talked about, wanted to cry as I thought about this. But there is always work to be done and things to do. Life will go on. And I will be working as an author who's a concert pianist when I reach eighteen. I just hope I can satisfy myself with stories and keep on living.


End file.
